


You Found Me (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hiii :) maybe you could please do a Zianourry where one of the boys is homeless (Niall or Harry please) and he's living on the streets and hes like dying of hunger and its cold out. He ran away because his dad beat him, he's like 15 or 16 at the moment. The other four boys find him and take care of him, they are still one direction just one member short. Just really fluffy please. xxxxxyour amazing babe! xxxxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me (Zianourry)

Niall bent, coughing hard and cupping his hands across his mouth to muffle the sound. The icy air tickling down his throat as he inhaled. He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down further to his fingers as he walked, his bag heavy on his back. It only had a few pairs of pants and a few shirts in it, he was wearing the hoodie out of it. He looked up at the bright sky, the sun not doing much to keep him warm in the November breeze, he didnt have a clock but he could assume it was like 10 in the morning. He was thankful that it hadnt started snowing yet, although it was only some time before it did. And he wasnt sure what he would do when it did start.

He lifted the bags closer up on his shoulder, readjusting the straps. He walked into the library. Its where he hung out most days. It was warm in there, the librarian was nice, and liked him. She liked him before all of it happened too. He sat there most all day, reading, taking a small nap. Until it hit five and they closed. He stood and walked out, sending a small wave to the librarian. She smiled a small smile at him and nodded her head before he was greeted by the cold air again. He walked down the sidewalk. He was hungry, his throat hurt, and he was cold. but he didnt regret anything. He didnt regret leaving, he would do it again in a second. The bruises had faded from his arms and face. The cuts on his cheek and chest had healed for the most part. He ignored the dull thudding in his toilet and pulled his hood up, sitting down, back to the wall outside of a bar. Just watching people pass, he wasnt looking for pity. He was just wanting to disapeer. His mind flashed back to the night a few months ago.

~~~

"Im home" It only took those two words for fear go mix with adrenaline in Niall's veins. He quickly leaned in bed shutting off his music and standing, walking down the steps. His dad stood at the bottom. Arms crossed and face hard. Nialls breath caught in his throat, he knew what would come next. It was what always came with that face. An hour later he found himself in the bathroom, pulling small shards of glass out of his arm, and looking at his slowly darkening black eye. He crinkled his nose up at it and made his way to the kitchen. His dad was in the study so he had time to quickly grab some food and get to his room. He ate quickly, throwing a box of granola bars, a few water bottles, and his wallet in his bag that he packed. He wasn’t going to live with this anymore. And he needed to get out of the house before it got too late and his dad got too drunk and it all started again. His dad blamed him for his mom dying. Never really liked him. Niall, in turn, blamed himself for it. He knew it wasn’t his fault but its kind of hard to believe its not your fault when someone tells you daily it is. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, greeted by the warm weather. He caught a bus to a few towns away, trying to save his money but he didn’t want to risk being found by his dad. He laid his head on the window and watched the world pass. Well..at least he wouldn’t have school anymore..

~~~

He woke up with a jump, looking around. He was still leaned against the bar. It was dark now though. He stood quickly, the cold surrounding him. He felt like his nose was going to fall off, he just pulled his hood up more and breathed into his hands, walking. Trying to ignore the dull ache in his stomach that told him he hadn’t had food in awhile. He ate scraps, whatever he could find really. Occasionally someone passed him and felt bad, so they gave him a few dollars or a candy bar. He had run out of money, no matter how hard he tried to save it and no matter how long he had tried to make it last, he ran out. And he couldn’t very well get a job, because he had no references, no number for them to call if they wanted him, etc. And he wasn’t going to resort to selling his body.

He coughed into his hands again, feeling like his throat was being torn with each cough. He silently prayed that death would just take him. He hated the way he lived now, but there was no way he would ever go back.

He walked for awhile longer, heading to the shack, it was an old abandoned house, it was leaky, cold, but it was a shelter from the wind and soon coming snow. And he liked it. It was hard to find in the dark, he had to go through some woods. He turned the corner and ran into someone, falling down. He winced, knowing a bruise would be forming soon. He had gotten easier to bruise. Most likely because he wasn’t eating and his immune system was down. The guy he ran into quickly started apologizing and held his hand out to help Niall up. Niall just sat there on the ground looking at him. Trying to figure out where he looked familiar from. He looked at his hand and the guy smiled.

“I swear I wont bite..” He said, Niall grabbed his hand and the guy pulled him up, eyes wide. “Oh my god..your hands are freezing..like ice cubes” He said, then his eyes went down the rest of Niall, from the dirty face, to the torn jeans, the dirty hoodie. And Niall watched the realization click on his face, he realized Niall was homeless. And soon after would come the pity look, the disgusted look, or even the scared look. Niall had seen them all. He just turned and tried to go around the guy, not feeling like seeing any of them right now. The guy grabbed his arm.

“Wait..do you have a place to stay?” He asked, Niall looked back at him. He was taller than Niall, stronger, obviously, but familiar. He looked like he could be trusted, but Niall didn’t trust anyone, but for some reason he couldn’t lie, he just shook his head slowly. The guy smiled.

“Then come on.. stay with me” He said, as he started tugging Niall down the street. Niall resisted and the guy turned. “I'm not a stranger or a rapist or..whatever. Names Liam” He said. And Niall felt like he could trust Liam.

He led him back to a hotel and pulled him down the side alley, just noticing two guys following at a close but safe distance, Niall’s heart started racing as he was sure he was going to be murdered. But no. It didn’t happen and as they entered the back door of the hotel, one of the guys jogging and slipping in first, Niall realized why the guy looked familiar. That was Liam Payne. And those were his body guards. One of the four guys in the band One Direction. They were always on the cover of the magazines at the library. But Niall had never heard them sing. He suddenly felt nervous as he was ushered past the screaming girls, they didn’t see them, but they knew this was where at least one of them was staying. The elevator ride was silent and Niall kept sneaking glances at Liam, who noticed and smiled.

“I'm guessing you know who I am now…its still fine. Don’t worry…” He said. And oddly that relaxed Niall. He nodded kind of and followed Liam to his room. Once inside Liam handed him an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a tie on them and told Niall he could go shower. He nodded slowly and walked into the bathroom, locking the door and dropping his bag. He looked around slowly, stripping and starting the water. It was nice.

He probably spent way to long in the shower but he really didn’t care. After awhile his fingers got prune like and he decided it would be best if he got out. He rinsed the hotel soap off his body and out of his hair and shut off the hot water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his bag. He had a toothbrush and two tubes of toothpaste, because he did plan that much ahead at least. He could use gas station bathrooms and stuff to brush them. He quickly did and stood up, wiping the mirror and looking at himself. He looked…like his old self, but skinnier, more pale looking. He looked almost sick. He looked malnourished. But there wasn’t much he could do. He was planning on putting on his old clothes, walking out, telling Liam thank you and leaving but then the smell of pizza hit him and his stomach almost came out of him and ran. He slid on the sweatpants and clean tshirt and grabbed his bag, zipping it and walking out. Stopping as he heard laughter and talking from other guys. He cautiously continued walking until he got closer to the main part of the hotel room, where there was three other guys sprawled from the couch, the chair, and the floor, eating. Liam smiled at him and stood.

“Hi..Guys this is…” He started, but stopped, looking at Niall, immediately feeling bad that he didn’t get his name. Niall shifted uncomfortably.

“Uhm..Niall” He said. One of them smiled and stood, hugging him, He felt awkward for a few moments but hugged him back. He found out his name was Louis.

~~~

“You have to come. Please. You have no where else to go and im really really really starting to like having you around” Zayn whined by Niall. They were leaving that city today, getting ready to head back to the tour bus and finish up the tour. It had been two days since he met them. And they have been amazing. He’s been staying in the hotel with them, switching between rooms. Harry and Louis practically dragged him to the smaller stores and bought him a few pair of pants and a shirt, some new shoes, even though Niall refused and threw a fit, they didn’t listen. They had even taken him to the smaller doctors office in town and got him some medicine for the cough and sore throat. They had been pretty much spoiling him, feeding him like a prince. Not to say Niall didn’t like it, but he knew it would be that much harder to go back to not eating. They were all trying to convince him to come with them on the tour bus, claiming there was plenty of room and he could even help out with sound or lights or..anything. A job. A home. And friends were being offered to him, and he still found himself saying no, he was scared it wouldn’t work out and he would be kicked out of the bus, into a strange city alone again.

“Please,Ni?..pplllleeeaaasssseeee” Louis begged. Niall shook his head kind of, standing and grabbing his bag. They all frowned and then Harry spoke.

“Then we will just follow you around..screw the tour…until you give in we will follow you” He said. Niall shook his head and walked out. He got out of the hotel and down the street, gripping his now heavier bag and walking, cold already and he heard Louis talking behind him. He turned his head slightly and seen them walking, screaming girls following and body guards around them. He sighed and picked up the pace, turning the corner, they followed for a good ten minutes before he turned and sighed, having enough of it. He decided if they were offering he might as well take them up on it..

~~~

*A Year Later*

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Liam wouldn’t have ran into him?” Zayn asked quietly, trying not to wake Niall, who had fallen asleep on the couch of the tour bus. They had just finished a show, the five of them. After bringing Niall in they found he wasn’t good with the lights, or the sound. But they discovered he could sing, he could play guitar. So they pretty much forced him into the band, after some resistance from the fans they finally caved, and eventually loved him as much as the four boys did. He completed their little family.

Louis smiled from the chair, yawning and putting his phone down in his lap.

“I fear he would be dead, and we would be just some band…but we grew. From Liams good deed…”


End file.
